starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Quest, Part II
"Jewel Quest, Part II"' '''is the second episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It directly continues from "Jewel Quest, Part I" (together forming the show's pilot episode, also retold in the book), and features the songs "A Friend in You" and "Circle of Friends". Its international titles include Catalan "La recerca de la joia", French "À la recherche des joyaux - Partie 2", German "Die Jagd nach Merlins Schlüssel, Teil 2", Polish "Wyprawa po klejnoty (część 2)", Portuguese "A demanda das jóias", Russian "Дикий камень 2", Serbo-Croat "U potrazi za draguljima 1. deo", and Spanish "Las joyas de la corona". In the first part, the evil Lady Kale found the Dark Stone, banished Merlin, and kidnapped Sunstar the winged unicorn to her castle. Now Kale plans to trade Sunstar for Merlin's key to seize control of the Crown Jewels and forever reign over Avalon. Can the Jewel Riders rescue Sunstar and stop Kale's plot? Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Queen Anya, King Jared, Drake, Grimm, Moondance, Travel Trees, Cleo, Spike, Sugar * Special characters: Father unicorn, Goliath, Wintermane * Locations: Thornwoods, Castle Thornwoods, Great Forests, Enchanted Gardens, Friendship Ring, Wild Magic * Items and concepts: Crown Jewels, Crystal Carriage, Jewel Box, Merlin's key, Circle of Friendship Plot summary Spike the baby panther has been hit by a wild magic blast before Lady Kale fled into the Wild Magic. The Jewel Riders and the newly arrived Wolf Pack all form an Enchanted Jewel Circle and help Tamara to use her Heart Stone to revive him. Princess Gwenevere then tells everyone that Sunstar gave her the key to Merlin's Jewel Box before Kale took her away. The group decides to ride to track down Kale and deal with her. After a ride through the Travel Trees, the party finds themselves in a part of the forest that is corrupted by Lady Kale's Dark Stone. A projection of Kale shows up in a ball of light to demand Gwenevere exchange the key for the unicorn's life. On the way in, Gwen and Tamara in the get separated from the rest of the party by the attacking thorn trees and reach the dark Castle Thornwoods on their own, where they meet Kale on her throne in the courtyard. Gwen agrees to trade Merlin's key for the hostage Sunstar, but Kale neglects to tell Gwen that she bonded with the unicorn who is now in her power. Archie attempts to stop the witch from taking the key but he gets blasted out of the way. However, when Kale opens the Jewel Box, she is shocked when Merlin shows up and scatters the Crown Jewels to the seven corners of the kingdom; he also brings back Sunstar to her senses. This enrages Kale, who attacks but ends up losing control of her Dark Stone and turns against her. Total chaos ensues as the witch's uncontrolled Dark Stone causes huge damage to her castle. The rest of the party arrives in time, and Drake rescues Tamara and Archie at the last moment. When Sunstar finally learns how to fly, Gwen grabs the Jewel Box and they barely manage to escape the destruction of the castle. Kale attempts to chase after them, but her dragon Grimm gets hit and knocked out by a Dark Stone ray and and falls on her. Afterwards, Sunstar returns home and finally gets respect from the other unicorns. Her father encourages her to find her own way in life. Later, at Princess Gwenevere's Circle of Friendship ceremony, everyone gossips about Merlin's disappearance, and Gwen can not bond with any of the available animals. But Tamara saves the situation when she gets the bright idea to invite Sunstar. Gwen bonds with the unicorn, becoming a Jewel Rider, and they share the Sun Stone handed down from Queen Anya. As they celebrate, Merlin shows up and tells the Jewel Riders that they have to collect all the Crown Jewels in order to save Avalon. (Illustrations from the book.) Behind the scenes Original script In this draft, Princess Guinevere (Gwenevere), Melody (Tamara), Alexandra (Fallon), and Shawn (Drake) ride the Wild Magic with their friends Amber (Sunstar), Cleo, Samantha (Sugar), Rusty (Spike), Moonglow (Moondance), and Thunder (Thunderbolt). There is also a later completely cut character of Gwen's little sister Tara, while Kale's magic is green and not red. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Sunstar’s unicorn peers are like the Catty Girl Posse: they only like Sunstar once she figures out how to fly. * The Ravenwood appears in Avalon as Ravenswood, however it only turns thorny when the party has to fight Emily towards the end of the series. * The Circle of Friendship is loosely similar to the Fairy Ring in Avalon. They’re both magical amphitheaters, but the Fairy Ring also doubles as a transportation hub, thanks to the magic mirror it contains. Media Images File:02-08.png File:02-02.png File:02-09.png File:02-01.png File:02-04.png File:02-05.png File:02-06.png File:02-03.png File:02-07.png Videos See also * Jewel Quest * List of episodes External links * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season